Teaching a Hero
by LAWLS117
Summary: They want me to become a Captain, Okay, but i was not expecting this.  Check out the poll
1. Chapter 1

Teaching a Hero

**Ya so this is my first story i i just wanted to put one out, who knows maybe if someone likes it i might keep it going.**

**Yup this guy right here(ME) doesn't own bleach. surprise, surprise!**

This take place after the fight with Ginjo, were the Gotei 13 wish to have Ichigo enter their ranks and become one of them.

There stood Ichigo a boy, no, a man at only seventeen years in age. After been through what he has been through you can no longer call him a boy, not after the war, or after his powers were returned to him. Any normal boy would have broke, even some men. But this young adult not even out of his teens hasn't changed. No he stood strong and faces his problems face on and won, most boys, even some men could not do that. But now we're getting off topic.

There stood Ichigo, At 6 foot 1, brown eyes, a lean body but still very muscular, and probably the most noticeable thing, his Very Bright orange hair. This man stood outside a shop he knew all too well, Urahara's.

"Wonder what he wants?" He thought, but as he aproched the shop an very large man stepped out to meet him.

"Kurosaki, always nice to see you again, Boss is in the back room. Just go right through, that is if you can remember where it is." Says Tessai

So with a quick nod, Ichigo heads in to the back room. As he gets there he sees that nothing has change from the many times he had been there before. Looking around he then sets his sight on the man sitting at a small table. This man was probably a little bit shorter then he was, had sandy blond hair hiden under his usual green and white striped hat. He also still sported the nice robe he always had on with the same wooden sandals as always. This man as hopefully most of you know is Kisuke Urahara.

"Oh! What a surprise." Says the bucket hat man as he pulled out the magical fan from God nows where.

"Cut the crap Hat-N'-Clogs...what ya want?" said the somewhat pissed orangette asked.

"My, My, very lively today aren't we. Could it be from getting your powers back?" said the ever happy man in green.

With a slightly less piss but still very annoyed face Ichigo said "Listing I already thanked you, so stop bringing it up every time we talk, got it."

"Is that any way to treat the man who helped you in your most desperate time?"

"Che, Whatever. So what did you want?"

"Right, well I got this here message from Soul Society. They want you to head there at the earliest possible time," said the man in green.

"Oh. Alright when's the earliest time you can have a gate opened for me?" asked Ichigo.

"hehehe" came the evil chuckle from the man sitting in front of him, and once he saw the smirk to match he was on guard. "Well right now of course."Said Kisuke as a rope dropped fro the ceiling right next to him. Seeing this ichigo tried to move, but a lass, he was not fast enough. As he fell through the hole in the floor to the light at the bottom, Kisuke heard him yell before the voice is lost.

"Well that takes care of that." Said the man with the magic fan.

"You think that was a good idea?" asked the black cat that came strolling into the room. "You know, he'll Probably kick your ass for that."

"It was a risk worth taking. Didn't you hear him screaming like a little bitch on the way down?"

"Your ass not mine"

"Oh, your such a sourer puss Yoruichi." Said the man with a slightly sadder tone.

"Whatever."

WITH ICHI!

"haha, man you scream like a little bitch you know that." Came a voice Ichigo knew all too well.

"Renji?" asked the confused voice of the orange haired teen. He got up and looked around and noticed he was in the Seiretei. "What the hell! I'm gonna kick that guys ass when i get back!" he yelled.

"Calm down Idiot, your making a scene." Said the other redhead.

"Shut up Pineapple, I'm Pissed right now!"

"Wha'd you say?" asked Said pineapple

"You heard me!"

"Oh Yeah Stawberry!"

"Yeah Pineapple!"

"Oh Yeah Stawberry!"

"Yeah Pineapple!"

"Oh Yeah Stawberry!"

"Yeah Pineapple!"

"Oh Ye-"

THUD

"WILL BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT UP!"

Both 'Fruits' (and no not that kind) looked up to see a very pissed Rukia.

"The Captains thought this might happen, so they sent me to come and get the two of you." She said. So after picking themselves off the ground, and a little more arguing by the two hot-headed men, they were able to get moving towards...

"Umm...Where are we going?" asked Ichigo

"The Captains meeting, the head-Captain wishes to speak to you." Replied the shorter of the three. (Rukia)

So after setting off, Ichigo noticed something."Hey, you guys looked different. I like the new looks."

As he said this he looked them both over. Renji hadn't changed much next to the fact that his hair was longer and not under control as it had been before. But what he really noticed was Rukia, she had changed a lot in appearance. She was taller (but it didn't matter cause Ichigo had grown more than her over the time spent apart) She had cut her hair so it only reached her jaw line, The next thing he notice made Ichigo blush and turn away for a second to compose himself, but once he looked back he notice it again. Over the time apart Rukia had grown more...curved, but still kept her petit form, also noticing the elbow length gloves, and the band on her arm that showed her rank as the Lieutenant.

"So how've you guys been? I mean with getting promoted and all?" asked Ichigo, trying to make small talk.

"Fine, things have been calm, until we here about the little problem with the Fullbringers. It doesn't surprise me that you were part of, Seems like you just can't stay out of trouble, even when you don't have your powers." She said with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah, well you know I don't exactly go looking for trouble, midget" he responded with his own smirk.

"Fine, Whatever you say Berry." She said, causing all three of them to smile being back together.

The next few minutes they walked in a very comfy silence, almost like they hadn't been separated for seventeen months. After another twenty minutes or so of walking they arrived at their location, Pushing the doors open to the meeting room and stepping in he noticed something. Some of the empty Captain spots were filled, and what took him by surprise was when Renji walked over to the third squads spot while putting on a Captain jacket.

"Sir, I have brought Shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki, as requested." Stated Rukia, in a very official voice while bowing to all of the Captains.

"Very well, Thank you may take your place." Sher bowed once more before walking over to were the fifthe Captain would stand.

"So, old man, what ya wanna talk to me about?" asked Ichigo, after noting the old fart hadn't changed since the last time he saw him.

" Ichigo Kurosaki," Bowled the Head-Captain "First off we, Soul Society Would like to thank you for everything you did for us and all that you gave up to aid us in our time of need, And to show you our gratitude we wish for you to take the place of Fifth squads Captain."

With a little surprise, Ichigo looked around the room; the look the other Captains gave him showed that they all supported the idea. "You do realize your asking me to give up my future right?"

And for the first time in his very short life Ichigo saw the old man smile, given it was a small one but still...

"Oh, but I am aware you are still alive. But you are to graduate soon, am I right?" wondering where this was going, Ichigo just nodded. "Even though you are still alive we wish to offer it to you all together. Seeing as your still alive, I have taking it into consideration. If you except, you won't be a full time Captain until you life as a living person is done. Also after graduation we will pay for you everything you are to do in the real world." This went on for what seemed like days (10MINS) then he finally came to the end of his list. "So Kurosaki do you accept the terms?"

"haha, you had me when you said you wish to make me Captain."

"Good, the day after you graduate you are to sent to Shinigami Academy. To learn how to be a true God of Death.|"

"HUH?"

**Ya like i said at the start i would like some feed back on how it was thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

Teaching a Hero

Chapter two: Enrolment

**Hey everybody seeing as some people actually liked my last chapter, I'm gonna put another one up. BTW check out the poll for the paring and vote. Also feedback would be great as well to see what i should and could change thanks.**

**Declaimer: I don't own shit**

****

Time Skip to after Ichigos' Graduation

So, there Ichigo stood outside the gates to the academy, with new hair color, a sealed sword, and a new name. 'Could this suck any more than it already does.'

'Well it could if you used your real name...Haruki Kato.' Says ichigos Zanpakuto, with amusement in his voice.

'**Yeah Sunshine,' **came the voice of his hollow trying, and failing, to hold back his laughter. '**I think you forgot, you're kinda famous in the afterlife.'**

Its true what the hollow says, apparently the magazine that Squad nines Lieutenant Publishes did a couple of stories on him and what he's achieved. Making him pretty famous, especially with the female readers, but he does have some kinda luck. Because all of the students aren't allowed of the school ground, giving them no access to the magazine, meaning they don't know what he looks like. But giving all he's done, they do know about him, and more than one story of what he's done has come through the gates. Like the time he went to save Rukia, or when he had to fight off the Bounts, and of course the winter war. So that's the reason for his fake name.

'Yeah well this is still ridiculous.' He says while pulling on the wrist band giving to him from Urahara, saying 'it'll keep your Reatsu in check' or some shit like that. Ichigo didn't like it one bit because it took so much of his power away leaving only 1/15, making him feel...off, and sluggish for some reason. But he's grown use to by now, seeing has how he had to wear it for a while in the world of the living to get accustom to the feel of it before he came here.

So as he entered the gates he got some strange looks, Not only because his hair, which was now silver, but also it seemed he was the only one that had a Zanpakuto (not that the other students new that yet) but it seems he wasn't allowed in with the oversize kitchen knife. So after months of training with his dad and Urahara, he was able to seal his sword. It looked like the first sword he had when he first became a Shinigami, but more around the size of his Bankai strapped to his back.

Ichigo looked around trying to find the sign in area, but couldn't find it. So he decided to walk to the closes group to him, which happened to be a group of three girls whispering and giggling to one another. "Excuse me, but could you point me in the direction of the sign in area please?" as he said this the three girls turned around toward him, he also noticed the blush that was spreading across their faces. Knowing what that that means he was starting to second guess himself on asking them for help. Most people like to think Ichigo is a dense man when it comes to this knida stuff, then again most people would be wrong. He knows how girls look and feel about him, he is seventeen you know, and is a pretty smart kid, anyways. Just as he was about to tell the girls nevermind, they came out of their daze, and with too much enthusiasm, in Ichigos' opinion, they latched on to him a dragged him off to the sign in area. After thanking the girls he went a stood in line, praying to whatever God Shinigami pray to that that never happens again. A short five minutes later he was at the front of the line and saw...

"Rukia? What are you doing her?"

Said persone turned around after hearing her name being called, and looked up to see...

"Who are you?' but a second later she realized and, broke out laughing "What did you do to your hair?"

"I needed to keep a low profile and shit, so yeah."

"You. Low profile. How so?"

"You know change my hair color, my name, stuff like that."

"Oh, this is great, and what name did you decide to use?"

"I didn't get to pick, my old man and Urahara made one up, and story to go with it?"

"What is it?"

"...Haruki Kato...stop laughing"

"what its funny considering your other hair color and all."

"Shut up."

Whatever you say Sunshine, anyway to answer your other question, I'm here as a Kido instructor for Fifth year students, at less until they get a more suitable teacher, for a permanent position."

"wow, I feel bad for those students, man they got it rough."

Che, Whatever." She says as she hands him his course list and room number and key. Have fun, and try not to blow the place up or anything."

"I'll see what I can do, later" He said as he walked away waving over he shoulder not even bothering to turn.

****

Time skip

'1512, 1513, 1514, ah here we are 1515' thought Ichigo as he walked into his room, that he'll be using till he graduates...again. As he looked around the room he noticed it looked almost like old room back home just bigger. It had a desk almost identical to the one in his room, a small bed, closet, and a second door, which he guessed lead to a bathroom. 'I could get use to this he said while opening the closet to make sure Rukia wasn't there, as he opened it he saw his uniform sitting there. It consisted of a White top that had a single blue line down the arm showing his year and blue bottom half.

"**Yeah this ain't a bad place." **said Shiro the self naming hollow. (Very creative isn't he)

"I must agree it does have a homey feeling to it doesn't it Ichigo?"  Asked his sword.

"**So what classes ya got there King?"** asked Shiro.

"I don't know, let's see." Said the boy as he went over to his desk where he put the sheet and looked it over.

_Attention all students classes are from Monday to Saturday, with everyone having Sunday off to rest._

_All classes are advance classes_

_Wake up bell – 7:30_

_Breakfast – 8:15-9:00_

_Kido(Level 1) – 9:10 – 11:10_

_Hohou (Level 1) – 11:20 – 1:20_

_Lunch – 1:20-2:00_

_Zanjutsu (Level 2) – 2:10-4:10_

_Hakuda (Level 2) – 4:20-6:20_

_Supper – 6:20-8:00_

_Free time – 8:00-10:00_

_Lights out at 11:00_

_All supplies will be provided by your teachers on your first day._

_Congratulations you are now on your way to becoming a Shinigami._

'Hhmm not bad, except kido, which I'm terrible at.' He thought while letting out a small sight. 'Well it may come in handy someday so I guess I might as well learn it now.'

"You should go look around, as to know were everything is in the morning so you don't get lost." Came Zangetsus' Voice

"Good idea" and with that out young hero left his room, and locked it before heading off on a little adventure.

****

Later

After walking around for a couple hours he decided to head to the cafe. To get something to eat, maybe even see if he could sit with someone and make a new friend. Sadly he didn't see anyone who would let him sit with them. So he started over to get in line for food but stop when he walked past a table of fourth year students and heard what they were talking about.

XxXGroup of fourth year StudentsXxX

"Hey boss, looky at that there first yearer. She walked in all alone, wanna go mess with her?" asked one of the punks.

The 'boss' looked over to were the other guy was pointing, and then said. "Yeah, why not I was getting bored anyways." With that said the group of fourth years headed over, the girl seemed to get the vibe that they weren't there to help her but she couldn't get away seeing as she was surrounded. "Hey, can we help you?" asked the 'boss' "My name is Aio, and this are my friends we, just wanted to know if you need any help." This seemed to put the girl at ease.

"Yes I was just looking around, and I wanted to know where some stuff is could you help me find it please." Came the soft voice of the girl.

"Well that's a shame cause were not here to actually help you. You see we run this school and i thought this would be a good time seeing as we have all the first years here to show them, that we have all the power and not to fuck with us." Stated Aio as his gentle smile faded to an evil one.

"Man I've always hated people like you, using anything you van to put other people down or hurting them." came a cold voice from behind Aio that made shivers run up the spines of everyone that heard it, which was most of the cafe. Seeing as everyone stopped talking once Aio had started to speak. Aio turned to see a silver haired first year standing behind him with a scowl on his face.

"Oh so you're gonna play the hero now, are you. Well let me tell you what happened to the las-"he was cut off by a foot connecting to his side sending him flying over a couple tables and crashing through another.

'Damn, this stupid band made me so weak.' Though Ichigo, as he had meant to send him farther.

After he landed everyone looked back at the silver haired boy to see his foot was still up"oops"

Came the dry response of Ichigo, clearly not caring about what he just did. It was now that the other four decided to attack him. He easily saw the first attacker coming and side stepped him leaving him open for an uppercut, that sent him in to the ceiling were he left a crater before falling back to the ground. After the body hit the ground Ichigo shot his foot out faster then a bullet behind him catching the goon in mid hair in the gut, and sent him flying across the room landing right next to Aio. The last two took a step back, and right when they were about to make a run for it Ichigo appeared right in front of them, with his foot drawn back ready for a spin kick which launched one of the goons into the other sending them both flying through the door and out of sight.

Ichigo then turned back to the girl on the ground and offered her a hand."Are you alright?" he asked while he pulled her up. It was then he was able to get a better look of the girl. She had shoulder length blond hair that was kinda messy but seemed to be styled that wake making her look more appealing, which she already was. He noticed she only came up to about his shoulder, and had her very green eye. "My name is Haruki Kato. But you can just call me Haruki. So what's your name?" he asked.

With a blush she answered him "Thank you and my name is Aika Sasaki."

"So..umm..would you mind if I eat with you and your friends cause I don't really have any so yeah?" he asked awkwardly

His response was a soft giggle and the she said "Sure you can join me and my friend; after all you did save me.

With his own chuckle he said, "Thanks." and followed her to a table.

****

**Well now this chapter kinda sucked but whatever I'm not that good anyways. So what ya guys think about it so far? Good, bad, terrible. Let me know please.**

**Also I know I just started but I have exams soon so I won't be updating next week but look for one the week after, also check out my poll and vote on the paring.**


	3. Chapter 3

Teaching a Hero Chapter 3-First Class and awkwardness

**Hello, hello. I'm back with another chapter even though I said I wouldn't have one done until after exams. Bbbbbuuuuuttttttt lied I guess. I wrote this all today and only reviewed it once so it's not gonna be as good as others but whatever.**

**Btw I wanna thank all those who added me to fav. or alert. Also better get those votes in to the poll cause only one or two more chapters before I close it and make the paring.**

**And one more thing if anyone wants an OC to part of this story just PM me or email me at Fan. **

****

People at Ichigo and Aiko but that didn't really bother Ichigo in the less, seeing as how he was use to this stuff. For Aiko it was a little different, it's not that she cared what the other thought about her, oh god no, it's the fact that she was walking next to this monster of a man. Not only was he taller than here but he just completely wrecked a bunch of fourth year students without much effort, and still that's not what bothered he. No it's the fact that he had asked to hang with her and her friends, therein lays the problem. See her friends are...different see they tend to act a little different around men, especially one ask good looking as Ichigo, she though with a blush. (She doesn't know he's Ichigo but you get the idea) and thinking about it the whole cafe. Saw what happened, so that means that her friends probably saw it too. 'Great they're gonna bug me about this.' As she was thinking about how her friends are going to bug her or about their unhealthy obsession with men, she failed to realize how close they had gotten to the table, 'Too late to go back now' she thought.

"Oh God, you got to be kidding me, are those really your friends?" he asked

"Yeah, why you know them?"

"A little they helped me this afternoon to find the sign in area, but they were a little...clingy."

"Oh so you already found out about their little obsession with handsome men." She hadn't realize what she had said till it was already out, then she started to blush and hopping that he hadn't caught it, and when she looked up he looked like he hadn't picked it up so she let out a sigh of relief. Little did she know he did pick it up, but him being him and also being use to it he just acted like he didn't hear it, for her sake at less.

It was then the people at the table saw their friend "Hey Aiko are you alright we saw what happened? And hello to you handsome." Her tone going from concerned to flirty almost instantly. "I knew you would be back."

"hehe, right, hi again."

"So Aiko are you going to introduce us to your very handsome hero?"

"Oh right," she said with a blush. "Everyone this is Haruki Kato. Haruki this is Namie Aizawa," She said while pointing to a girl about the same height as her but a little more developed, were as Aiko was Petit, Namie was not. Also the red/blond hair that came down to her shoulder blades, seemed to fit her personality, and the square black glasses added to her sex appeal with grey eyes. "This is Kinugo Koyanagi," She said pointing towards the girl next to Namie. Kinugo was the tallest of all four girls, were as all the other came only up to just below his shoulder she came up to his chin, she also had black done up in a pony tail, but letting the bangs shape her face, allowing her very light brown eyes to show. "And this is Fuu Kochigo." She said while pointing to the final girl, who the shortest of them all was only coming up to just above his elbow, also she seemed to have the same kinda body as Rukia, and her hair was kind of the same. Where Rukia's stopped at her jaw line this girls went to her shoulder before curving inwards toward her neck.

"So why did you come over here? No/that/we/mind/or/that/I'm/trying/to/be/rude/I'm/just/curious." Said Fuu so fast he barely caught it.

"Cause I don't really have any friends here and seeing as I just helped Aiko here, I thought maybe she'll be my friend but i can leave if you want me too?"

"Nonononononono, I don't mind you joining us, in fact I hope you'll be joining us every day." She said with an almost panicked voice. "I mean you are very and handsome and, and, and ...I'm just going to stop talking now."

Ichigo couldn't stop his ears from turning red but he had enough will to stop his face from going red, also saving himself from embarrassment.

"Uhh, so what classes do you lady's' have?"

"We all got into the level 1 advance classes, how about you?" said Akio

"I got the same except for my Zanjutsu and Hakuda which are both level 2."

"Well I'm not surprised, at less not after what I saw back there."

"Yeah well I had to fight a lot as a kid while growing up many because of my hair, seems people hate other people that are different."

"SSSSooooo...is that your natural hair color then?" asked Namie

"Not really, my father dyed it on me while I was asleep as to help me not get into fights."

All the girls just gave him a blank look.

"What?"

"So he dyed it silver?"

"I don't know what that thing I call my father was thinking."

"Right, anyways it's getting late so were going to be heading back to our rooms, later Haruki." And with that said all four girls took off to the girls' dorm to get some sleep, and be well rested for their first day tomorrow.

****

**WITH THE GIRLS**

"Ohhh, Akio I'm so jealous." Said Namie

"I must agree, you are one lucky girl." Fuu chimed in

"Huh, Why?" came her confused reply

"Come on," said Kinugo. " you know we're talking about that Hunk of a man that saved you, oh how I wish it had been me being saved..."She said while going off into a daze thinking about, well were not sure but something to make her face go almost as red as a strawberry.

"Guys, stop he was just helping me and looking for some friends because he didn't have any here in the academy."

"We'll see now won't we?"

****

**NEXT DAY**

"Ding...Ding...Ding. Good morning students this is your wake up call...GET THE HELL OUT OF BED NOW! That is all."

"With that Ichigo pushed himself off the ground and got untangled from his sheets. ' Better then Dad waking me up.' He thought

'**Don't you know it."**

'Well might as get ready for the day now that I'm up.' With that said he went to the bathroom turning on the shower and got in but noticed him forgot his shampoo so graved a towel and walked out to his desk were it was sitting. Right as he graved it his door was blown open and four girls walked in talking but stopped once they saw him standing there.

**A few seconds before they broke into Ichigos room.**

BAM, BAM,BAM " Haruki, we can here you in there if you don't open up and lets us in were going to kick the door down." Said Namie as she banged on the door.

"..."

"Alright here we come."

And with that, the door learned to fly.

"Haruki why wouldn't answer-er-er-rrr...Damn" was all she got out.

All three other girls just nodded with here while their faces turned even more red then thought possible. Cause there in the middle of the room stood Ichigo with nothing but a small towel around his waist, dripping wet, and the light from the window shining on him just perfectly to give him a God like appearance. Ichigo not really be one to care if someone saw him without a lot of clothing on just looked up, and waved while saying, "Hey, what are you guys doing here?"

"Umm...Urrr...Ahhh...we..Durp!" none of them could form a proper sentence let alone answer him.

"Actually it doesn't really matter. Anyway I'll be right back I need to go shower and stuff so I'll be back in like ten minutes k."

It took the girls another two minutes to get over what they had just seen, and wouldn't you know it the first thing the y is. "Oh. Hot. Damn." Said Aiko

"Did I just dream that?" asked Kinugo

"Nope" said Fuu

'Did you guys see all the scares he has? I wonder where and how he got them?" said Namie

The next few minutes were spent either going through Ichigos stuff or daydreaming about him, but all that stopped once the door to the bathroom opened and out stepped Ichigo, fully clothed.

"Alright let's get going." He said while fixing the strap that held Zangetsu to his back. The girls seemed to be very curious about this seeing as he didn't have it the other day. (He didn't need it to tour the school so he just left it in his room.)

'What's that? Asked Fuu, being the most curious of all of them.

"Oh this is my Zanpakuto. I had it before I entered the academy so they let me keep it." He said

****

**First period-Kido**

The class had started 15 minutes ago and still they had not teacher. "I wonder we the teacher is?"

Just as Ichigo said this, the teacher showed up, with what looked like a big glass ball. The teacher was an older looking lady with black hair done up in a bun, the slandered uniform for a shinigami, and a soft smile. "Good morning class, my name is Juri Kawakami, but you can call me Mrs. Juri anyway, see this here ball?" she said while holding the vall up for all to see. 'Awww shit.' Was the thought that went through Ichigo's head. The ball she was holding up was the same kind that the Shibas had made him use to enter the Seiretei for the first time.

"You see this here Ball while tell us the amount of power output you have, and will enable us to help you more effectively, so who wants to go first...mhmmm...how about you Mt. Kato." She said seeing as he was the only one who wasn't looking too excited about this. So Ichigo got up walked over to the teacher and took the ball from her, and then it exploded.

"Well it looks like you have too much power for it, why don't you stay after class and help clean up." Said the teacher, with a nod Ichigo went a sat back down, pulling the glass bits from his body

'This is going to be along day isn't it?'

'**Probably.'**

'That's what I thought.'

****

**This whole thing was rushed cause i wanted to get it out in one day and before my next exams so i might actually come back to it and fix it up later. Till next time, Later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, sorry for not updating for so long, it's been a rough time lately with school almost being done, three funerals in like a month and a half. Man old people just drop like flies once one dies there all like hey that what I want to do, anyways I'm back now with this shity chapter, hope who can point out what I need to improve, also I closed down the poll and the winner will be announced at the end of the chapter...maybe. Also I've been working on another story I might put out, and I also want to co-write a crossover with someone who has some EXP with them so Pm me if your interested I that, anyways enough rambling, let's get this story on its way.**

Teaching a hero

Chapter 4: Cat, strawberry, and the troll

As soon as Ichico was done talking to the teacher he headed towards the door and exited the room, closed the door behind him and the girls were right by his side, asking questions.

"So Haruki, what did she want to talk to you about?" Asked Namie

"Sorry can't say, at less not yet."

"OHH, that's no fun. Come on just tell us."

"Nope anyways let's get to our next class, what do we have?"

Fuu looked at their schedual "the schedual says we have Hohou next."

With that said the silver haired boy started off toward his class

"Haruki!" came the cries of four girls as they ran after him to try and catch up.

"So what you think the class is going to be like?" asked Fuu once they had caught up to Ichigo.

"I'm not sure, but I'm pumped for this class." Said Aiko

"Why?" asked ichigo

"Well I heard it's going to be taught by a former Captain, and she was the leader of the stealth force too." With this said Ichigo paled, considerably, and went quite stiff.

"Wh-who is it?" he asked with a slight worried look in his eyes and a slight shake in is voice.

"Ummmm... OH, its lady Shihohin, I believe that her name. Why, do you know her?"

"Yeah, she uses to be my teacher a while back before I entered the academy."

"Oh, so how was she?"

"You'll see." Was the last thing he said as they walked in to the class, which was full of again people they didn't know? So they went to take their place at their desks (which just so happen to be in the same place as the last class's) and waited for the class to start up. As the bell went everyone stopped talking, then the door open and in walked a...black cat? 'How the fuck did she open the door!' was the taught going through Ichigo's head, but then he realized something. 'Oh Shit, she's in cat form.' After he processed that he saw the cat walking towards him, then as it got close enough it jumped up on his lap and snuggled up to his chest.

"Aww, Haruki is good with animals." Said random girl uno

"I bet he would make a great father." Said random girl deux

"I bet he'd be great in bed." Said...the cat? With that said everyone just stared at the cat, no one understood what in god's name was happing.

"Did the cat just talk?" asked randy number three. This is when the cat thought it would be best to transform.

After the mist cleared everyone started with envy (For guys) and hate (form girls who wanted Ichigo) at Ichigo who now had a naked Yoruichi on him snuggled up to his chest, drawing circles on it with her finger.

"Good morning class, I am Yoruichi Shihoin, and I'll be your teacher this year."

"..."

"Could you at less put some clothing on!" came the replied o the boy who's lap she was sitting in.

"Oh, Haruki don't be like that, remember all of those...one-on-one lessons we had." She whispered in his ear but loud enough for the rest of the class to hear. After hearing this everyone turned their attention to Ichigo who was, now as red as Renji's hair.

"What the hell, all we did was train!" he yelled

"Oh come on now, you do remember the hot springs don't you?"

"No! We're done talking; go get some clothing then teacher your class."

"Oh your no fun." she said while she shunpo-ed off to get change. After she got back she said they were going out to the field to see what the skill levels of the students were. So One after another they had to sprint 200m as fast as they could.

As the first few went she realized it was going to be harder then what she previously thought. So she decided she needed some help, from who, is probably what you are thinking, well from no one but her favorite "mouse/Strawberry."

"Haruki! You go next."

With that said Ichigo stepped up the the line, and after the whistle went he sprinted as fast as he could, witch was easily two time faster than anyone else but not what Yoruichi wanted.

"Go back and shunpo like I showed you!"

"Hai." was his answer as he lined up again. He waited for his mark to go again, and as soon as the whistle went he was already done before the sound of the whilst had even made it to most of the other students.

'Damn I almost didn't see him.' thought Yoruichi as she watched him go. "See kids, some of you might be half that good once I'm done with you."

After that everyone went again, and she would stop them every now and then to give them some pointer or maybe a trick to help them, by the end of the class she said that everyone had made a great amount of progress and that she was going to let them rest before they had to go to their next class.

"Man that...was tuff...wasn't...it Haruki?" asked Akia in between breathes while sitting up against a tree.

"Mhmm, what sorry I wasn't listing?" was his answer

"Hey how come you're not tired and all sweaty like everyone else?" asked Namie

"I didn't find it to be that hard really."

"Oh is that so, then how about a little game of tag then?" said Yoruichi

"Only if you don't mind losing?"

"Oh you are so on; I'll give you a three second head start."

"HA, I only need one." He said as he took off so fast he left a little crater behind.

(Thus began the most epic game of tag ever played at the academy.)

SOMETIME LATER

"Alright kids were done here. Have a nice day." said Yoruichi as she tossed a black and blue Ichigo out the class door.

"Man she packs a punch doesn't she Haruki?" said Fuu, only to get a little twitch back in response, "well next time don't be so cocky." (Twitch, twitch)

MINUTES LATER

"So how Haruki what your relationship with YoruichI-sensai?" asked a curious Fuu, after this was said all the girls in the area seem to go quit and lean in to hear the answer all without Ichigo go knowing.

"Well, there was a time where I needed power and skill to help a friend of mine, so she trained me for three days straight...Even after all I've done for her in return I still don't think I've payed her back enough, not until the day I die." He said with a distant look in his eyes, as if he was reliving it. "But that a story for another time, now come on let's get to class before were late."

NEXT CLASS

As soon as Ichigo walked into his next class, he went paler then his hollow, his mind could only think one thing and that was 'SHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT! WHY IS HE HERE!' and lo behold there, standing in the form of his next class was the one the only Captain of squad 11, Zaraki Kenpachi. And as always he had the shit-eating grin across his face.

"Everyone sit down and shut the hell up!" said the captain "I'm going to be your teacher for the day until they can fine another on to replace me."

"So what are we going to do then?" asked Akio, who just happened to be sitting to Ichigo. This was when the boy really started to panic, because the second Kenpachi looked over he saw who was sitting next to the petit girl, causing is grin to go even wider.

"Well. It's been a while hasn't it...Ichigo."

"H-Hey Kenpachi, long times no see." T-T

"Well class today you're going to watch as a captain takes on Ichigo Kurosaki!"

"No way in hell am I fighting you again!" but this fell on deft hears as Zaraki had already lunged at him, and Ichigo not wanting to get cut in half drew Zangetsu and blocked the blood thirsty captains attack.

"Come on let's have a little fun!"

**DONE, so what did you guys think? Also should I have everyone know who ichigo is or should I cover it up and have them forget. Another question is should he fight Kenpachi or should something come up to stop them.**

**Oh and for those of you who voted, here is the results:**

**Others-7%**

**OC-12%**

**Orhime-12%**

**Yoruichi-18%**

**Harem-20%**

**and my personal fav. Rukia wins with -27%**

**Please review and Message me about what I said earlier, bye.**


End file.
